Myling Frost-Song
is a Nord wanderer. Never staying in one place for too long and always on the move. In her earlier days she met up with a mysterious witch of the woods calling herself Riamide, who provided Myling with Gastbane, a wooden sword made out of ghost oak with the ability to banish evil spirits. Biography Myling was born and raised in a small settlement named Maiden's Rest consisting of three cottages. The families living there were the Frost-Songs, the Snow-Fogs and the Cold-Howls. She had a strained relationship with her family, in particular her father, who was heavily drinking and abusing both her and her mother. He also never got along with Skugil Snow-Fog, the patriarch of the Snow-Fog clan, constantly arguing with him. Mostly over land properties. Myling however got along well with Grita Snow-Fog, the family's youngest daughter. They would both play in the woods and travel to nearby settlements like Morthal to feast and to drink. One day they even got so drunk they ended up dancing naked in a fountain, kissing and touching each other, until they were cast out by the guards for their behaviour. However it was in Morthal that Myling fell in love with a strapping young lad. They would become engaged within matter of days. When Myling returned to Maiden's Rest to tell her family of the news, her father went mad with rage. He dragged his daughter out to the nearby lake by their cottage and attempted to drown her unless she would break up her engagement. From there on Myling was struck with an unexplainable amnesia. She couldn't remember who she was, what her name was or where she came from. She started aimlessly to wander around Skyrim with no real goal in sight. During her travels an unknown entity known as the Shadow started to haunt her, constantly repeating the curse: Life is for the living and you have already paid the price That since long gone dead shall never again rise. Myling did not know what this meant and no explanation was given. A little while afterwards, she found herself attacked by wraiths lurking in the shadows as they attempted to drag her with them into darkness, to the voice of the Shadow. She managed to escape their clutches, but the attacks started to happen more frequently, until she didn't know where to go or where to go. One day when she was tired, down on her luck and crying she came across an old witch of the forest named Riamide. The old woman took pity on the girl and took her in to stay for the night. She offered her an enchanted wooden sword named Gastbane, made from the trunk of the infrequent ghost oak. It had the ability to banish evil spirits and would never break or shatter. This weapon would help her on her journey to find the truth about herself and to protect herself from the growing threat of the Shadow. Riamide became somewhat of a mentor and guardian angel for Myling, offering her counsel and guidance during her hardest time. However it is strongly implied that Riamide is not all she appears to be as she seems to know alot more about Myling's situation than she does herself. And it has been rumored that Myling isn't her first apprentice. As revealed later on in the Brave New World RP, Myling has actually been dead for the last 500 years. Her spirit has lingered to the world due to her consciousness being split at the moment of her death. Brave New World - TBA Abilities Myling is both fast and nimble and able to handle her wooden sword quite well. She has also proved to be an extraordinary acrobat. Myling has also showed to be seemingly immune to normal weapons. Whenever she is "killed" by any materialistic means, she is shortly afterwards resurrected by forces unknown. However it has been proven that any magical methods, as well as silver weapons, can permantly do damage to her, and even possibly kill her. Legacy As stated above it has been speculated that Myling is not Riamide's first subject of interest, and certainly not her last. Personality Myling is a very anxious young woman. She is both shy and nervous and is often prone to blame herself whenever things go wrong. She constantly worries about too many things for her own good. But she is as quick to laughter as she is to tears. She has a soft heart that often gets her into trouble, as she refuses to kill any foes she encounters. Appearances *Brave New World I *Brave New World II *Brave New World III *Brave New World IV *Brave New World V *Brave New World VI *Brave New World VII - Active *The Myling Saga - TBA Trivia * A myling, in Scandinavian folklore, is the apparition of that of a drowned or murdered, unbaptized child. Author's notes Category:Nords Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Brave New World